I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pressing bar for connecting legs of connectors and, more specifically, to a pressing bar for connecting legs of connectors that fastens the connecting legs of the connectors on the connecting points of circuit boards to avoid a bad connection from happening.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that most of the connectors for computers and appliances are made of a plastic base with a plurality of slots, each slot having a sleeve internally, the connectors soldered on connecting through holes of a circuit board for connection.
The physical size of connectors are getting smaller and smaller, but the number of sleeves do not decrease, therefore the through hole type connectors are gradually replaced by surface mount device (SMD) technology type. The connecting legs of the sleeves are soldered on the connecting points directly.
The physical size of the new SMD type of connectors is very small. The sleeves are aligned at a very close distance. Most of the sleeves are stacked above and below. The connecting legs in the back of the sleeves are bent up easily. Therefore when the sleeves are placed into the connectors, the connecting legs might not be in the same plane. This condition causes some of the connecting legs to not attach to the connecting point of the circuit board. This condition further results in a bad connection.
The sleeves of the connectors are aligned closely. Therefore the connecting legs tend to short together easily, or miss the alignment causing the connecting legs to miss the connecting point of the circuit board resulting in bad or missed connection.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a pressing bar for connecting legs of connectors that applies a pressing bar to fix the connecting legs of a connector on the corresponding connecting points on a circuit board to reduce bad connection problems.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, a pressing bar for connecting legs of connectors in accordance with the present invention comprises a connector with a plurality numbers of slots. A sleeve is inside of each slot. On the back of the sleeve is a connecting leg that is soldered on the connecting point of the circuit board with SMD technology. The connecting legs are further fixed onto the circuit board with a pressing bar. The pressing bar is composed of a metal plate and a plastic bar; A pair of pressing ear is on both ends of the pressing bar. A plurality of troughs are on the bottom of the pressing bar. A fastening hole is on both ends of the connector. By placing the pressing ear of the pressing bar into the fastening hole of the connector, the pressing bar is fixed on top of the connector and makes the trough of the pressing bar firmly attached on top of the connecting leg of the sleeve. The connecting legs of the connector are pressed firmly on top of the connecting point of the circuit board. Such a structure can avoid a bad connection and open circuit conditions.